Below the Surface
by LittleHellion
Summary: At 20, Naruto betrayed Leaf. At 22, he died. But Sakura and Shikamaru, his teammates for years, can't believe that. Surrounded by illogical, unsolvable riddles, genius is useless. 'Ninja must learn to look below the surface.You are a ninja, Sakura chan.'
1. Disloyalties

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Naruto storyline or the characters featured in it. I make no profit from this work. However, I do own the plot of this story (and I think it's fairly original).

Well. I was originally going to write this story a little differently, but lately I've taken a liking to Itachi/Naruto (I blame you, StarsOfYaoi!). This pairing, while important later in the story, is not the main pairing.

I'd like to clarify a few things. I will be explaining these as I go, but I should probably clear some of them up so my story makes a little sense.

1) In this story, Naruto and his age group are 22, leaving those who were originally Team Gai at 23.

2) Temari is the Kazekage; I will explain this later, but I thought I should warn you that it is not a typo.

3) Because this story takes place years into their future, the characters will be slightly out of character. I've tried to keep them as true to character as I can without making them all immature; a 22 year old thinks differently than a 15 year old does, but people can stay true to themselves.

4) Some people are dead. I know, some people's favorite characters will not be featured. But they are ninja; I highly doubt that, although they are a skilled bunch, they would live this long as ninja without casualties. There are wars and missions, after all.

5) On team 7's first mission outside Leaf (the one to Wave), Naruto protested the idea of people as tools, ninja or not. He vowed to make his own ninja way. As a result of working closely with him for years, his teammates picked up his attitude. This is important.

That's all I can think of; this chapter is short, but the next chapters should be longer. This is mostly just an introduction, but I can't call it a prologue, because the rest of the story is closely linked to this first day.

Below the Surface: Chapter One

Disloyalties

* * *

Haruno Sakura walked into her master's office, having been summoned for something or other. To her slight surprise, eight other people were already there.

What was left of the twelve people who'd grown up together – Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Inuzuka Kiba, and Yoshida Tenten – looked unsurprised to see her, and she leaned against the wall in the corner. Hatake Kakashi and Sarutobi Konohamaru occupied the corner across from her.

"It appears that Uzumaki Naruto is dead," Tsunade informed the room in a flat tone.

Almost every person showed some sign of shock. For a moment, there was a tense silence. Surprisingly, Hyuuga Neji was the first to break the silence.

"How did he die?"

Sakura reflected on the bluntness of that statement, and frowned imperceptibly. They were talking about the death of a loved one – albeit a missing loved one – and the best way to break the ice was 'How did he die?'

_"You are a ninja, Sakura-chan."_

"At the moment, we have no details, other than the missing head and the bounty hunters after him. We do not even have a recognizable body."

"Well, then, he's not dead," Kiba stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "He's too stubborn to die…and I know he's the same person, under the surface."

_"Ninja must learn to look below the surface."_

Sakura closed her eyes, forcing down the pain in her chest. Ever since that night, his words had been popping up everywhere.

"Is there a reason to think he's dead?"

Sakura glanced at Shikamaru, noting his slouched posture. Years of working closely with him had taught her to read him; this loose slouch with heavy eyes meant that, though there was no physical threat, his mind was working furiously.

"We received a message from Sand. Apparently, he was spotted three days ago, accompanied by Uchiha Itachi and tailed by another stranger. This stranger informed the Kazekage of his intentions to kill the two and collect the rewards for their heads. Temari-sama sent word to us; the two were headed toward Leaf and I had asked him to pass on any information about Naruto he might stumble across. Last night, Konohamaru's genin squad returned from their mission and found two headless corpses, which seemed to have been mangled by some sort of animal."

"Yeah, but…that still doesn't mean he's dead. Those could've been different people," Kiba argued, though he didn't seem to believe his own words.

"That is true. However, Hatake Kakashi and Pakkun looked over the bodies. One of them definitely smelled like Naruto," she said slowly.

Ino scowled. "Well, Naruto's smell could've changed. You know; he's been…away…for two years now."

Tsunade shook her head. "Naruto may have tried to change his scent. But no one would ever be able to replicate the scent of the fox's chakra, nor the foreign scent of the seal."

"But if Naruto's dead, then why the hell would his body still smell like fox chakra?"

Kakashi spoke up next, replying to Tenten's question. "Scents linger, Tenten. Especially scents like that. For nearly six months after the fox was sealed, the scent of the poisoned chakra stayed in the air. That was what made the rumors about Naruto start; 'surely it wouldn't still smell like the fox if it was only sealed. It must have been reborn as this child.'"

Sakura frowned deeply. There were a few things that didn't add up.

First, why would Naruto come back to the Leaf, Itachi _in tow, _two years after throwing away his allegiances?

Second, why would a bounty hunter leave the corpses in plain sight?

Third, why would a bounty hunter inform the Kazekage of his plans?

It was almost as if someone were setting up an elaborate riddle, dropping clues one by one. Sakura didn't need to use her brain to know that they were all being manipulated, but by who, she didn't know.

A quick glance at Shikamaru told her he'd picked up on the same thing.

He glanced at her, and his eyes warned her not to say anything. It surprised her a bit; Shikamaru was loyal to Leaf, and Itachi had never been on his list of favorite people. She knew everyone had different theories about why Naruto had suddenly decided to join forces with the missing-nin; most people wanted desperately to think he'd been taken by force.

Only Sakura knew the truth…but she had never told anyone. It had made her uncomfortable, at first, to keep secrets from her master and beloved village. But she had promised never to tell a soul, and before she was loyal to her village, she was loyal to her family.

With her blood relatives dead, her last remaining family was her surrogate brother, Naruto. She supposed she was as disloyal as _he _was…but if that was the case, then Shikamaru was too.

These were strange times they lived in.

"My first aim was to inform you all of the likely death of Uzumaki Naruto, S-class missing-nin, and the possible death of Uchiha Itachi, S-class missing-nin. We will not, of course, make this known to the public – in the event that we are somehow mistaken, it would not do to have put false information into circulation. My second aim was to make sure you all know to keep this quiet."

Tsunade received nods from the nine Shinobi in her office.

"Then you are dismissed," she said, sounding tired and (a bit) sad.

Shikamaru caught Sakura's eye, and she nodded.

"Sakura," he drawled conversationally, "would you eat dinner with me?"

Sakura smiled a genuine smile. "Of course, Shikamaru. I'd be glad to."

Sakura wove the fingers of her left hand through the fingers of his right, and they walked leisurely out of Tsunade's office, much to the surprise of all present.

"That was…unexpected," Ino remarked, shrugging. "Well, let's get out of here so Hokage-sama can finish up her work."

Sakura watched from the shadows as most of the ninja filed out of the office, leaving only Kakashi and Tsunade.

"Hokage-sama," Kakashi began, but Tsunade cut him off.

"I know."

-

Uzumaki Naruto, S-rank missing-nin.

The phrase just didn't seem to fit in her mind; "Uzumaki Naruto, Hokage" seemed to fit. "Uzumaki Naruto, protector" seemed to fit. "Uzumaki Naruto, traitor" was just…wrong.

Naruto had been labeled a missing-nin after three weeks of being missing. His apartment was tidy, and some of his clothes were gone. His necklace – the same necklace Tsunade had given him when she'd accepted the position of Hokage – was sealed inside a scroll marked 'Tsunade-babaa,' and the metal plate of his forehead protector was missing.

It all looked too planned to be a kidnapping, and as far as anyone knew, no one was after Naruto. Akatsuki had been killed off; Sakura and Shikamaru had witnessed Naruto killing Uchiha Itachi.

But the day after Naruto was labeled a missing-nin, reports of a blue-eyed, whiskered blond man started pouring in, and he was never seen without his dark-hair partner, who some recognized as the infamous Uchiha Itachi. According to reports, the two rarely talked to one another; some even went on to say how a feeling of animosity surrounded the two.

Was Uzumaki Naruto, the cheerful twenty-year-old who was next in line for the title of Hokage, _really _a traitor? Or was he being held captive by the missing-nin? And if he _had _been kidnapped…why?

No one knew the answer…

No one but Sakura, and she wasn't telling.

-

"I didn't know you could cook," Sakura said, glancing at the small table appreciatively. "It smells delicious."

"Chouji," he said shortly.

Sakura winced. "I'm sorry."

Shikamaru glanced at her. "We are ninja," he replied simply, but his eyes said so much more.

_We are tools. We are expendable. We indirectly kill our own comrades._

"I know. We belong to Leaf," she said softly, but Shikamaru picked up on her hidden meaning.

"Exactly."

They were using their unique code, originally created by Naruto. It relied heavily on the use of body language and simple phrases; it was genius because it was so _simple. _The three had worked as a team for three years, and they'd never told anyone about _this _code.

It was their little secret.

Sakura smiled a small smile. "It's kind of sad to hear about Naruto, isn't it?"

"He abandoned us, but no one seems to know why."

_I know you know something, _his eyes said.

"I know," she whispered, eyes downcast.

_We can't talk here; I can sense someone nearby._

"I'm glad we could spend time together tonight," he said conversationally.

_I'm glad we're on the same page._

"It's a nice night; maybe we should take a walk. The moon is full."

_We need to get away from here; the walls have ears._

"It's troublesome, but we can, if you want."

_Stay in character._

"The sky is especially romantic tonight," she said, smiling at him.

_They'll leave us alone if we play this out._

"Troublesome woman," Shikamaru muttered. "What if someone saw?"

_You're going overboard._

"Oh, stop it. You want to as much as I do," she said mischievously.

_Just play along; we need privacy._

"Well, I suppose if I say no you'll nag me endlessly later."

_All right, but you're crazy._

"Yes, I will. And think of it this way; I may love you, but I'm also a woman. On top of that, I'm a kunoichi with excellent senses and chakra control. Women don't like being spied on, and that spying person would be in for one hell of a wake-up call."

_We'll take extra precautions._

"I love you too," he mumbled around a mouthful of rice.

…Huh?


	2. Because of Love

Below the Surface: Chapter Two

Because of Love

* * *

The moon _was_ beautiful, and it _was _romantic. They'd taken the path that would lead them over the bridge, and followed it to the outskirts of the village. There was a nearly-invisible pathway through the trees which led to a group of small hills; they'd strolled together along this path, hands intertwined.

It felt so _natural,_this closeness. Sakura and Shikamaru hadn't been close, at first, but Naruto had been their link. Naruto had been everyone's inspiration; the adhesive on every team he'd ever belonged to. And that was how Sakura knew that Naruto wasn't a traitor.

And she just _knew,_somehow, that he wasn't dead.

As a team, the three had complemented each other perfectly. Naruto was their unpredictable powerhouse; Shikamaru was their tactician; and Sakura was their medic and immediate backup. Shikamaru had taken up Sasuke's spot in their cell, though he could never replace Sasuke in their hearts. Nevertheless, they'd bonded in different ways.

Sakura lay next to Shikamaru, head on his shoulder and upper arm, on the hill farthest from the village. She'd left her skirt and shirt at home, opting to wear shorts and a light tank top. For appearance's sake. He'd taken his hair down; Sakura had laughed at the way it still stuck up until she poured water over his hair and dragged a brush through it.

She caught his eye, and he nodded almost imperceptibly. Bringing her hands between their sides, she discreetly formed some seals with her hands.

The genjutsu was a simple one. It was literally an image-copy; it copied a picture, and held it there. It had originally been designed as a low-level escape tactic, but there were other uses for it, too; the amount of chakra it took to maintain it was almost exactly the same as the amount of chakra it took to maintain a henge.

Not very much.

"I've done it," she whispered. "If that person tries to dispel the genjutsu, we'll know right away."

Shikamaru nodded, and made to move away. Sakura held him still. "Just in case."

Sakura felt safer maintaining their original position; whether the reason was to prevent their follower from thinking they were up to something or just because Shikamaru was _close, _she would have to think on later.

For now, they had other priorities.

"I have some things I promised never to tell," she began, still whispering.

"Then you shouldn't," he whispered back.

"I promised I wouldn't let Leaf know about his reasons for leaving. As it stands, neither of us are cooperating with Leaf on this…so it's safe to tell you. We're working to help him."

Shikamaru sighed. "Don't you feel like you're betraying his trust?"

"No."

He looked at her for a moment, and then nodded.

"Tell me what you know."

-

Sakura was feeling drowsy. She had been here for hours, talking with Shikamaru, and she could feel her eyes getting heavy. Their watcher hadn't left, but hadn't tried to dispel her illusion, either. It was almost as if their watcher was waiting for something to happen.

Shikamaru was watching the stars, his right arm still curled around her. He'd once said that watching the stars was almost as nice as watching the clouds, but not quite; clouds just drifted by, occasionally changing shape, and seemed so free. Stars were beautiful, yes, but their positions moved so slowly that it was impossible to notice.

Sakura had a feeling that rigidity scared him.

The humidity in the air felt heavy, and she could feel herself becoming more tired every second.

"Shikamaru," she murmured through her haze.

"Hmm?"

Sakura tried to think for a moment. _What was I going to say?_

She yawned. "I forgot."

Shikamaru didn't answer. Sakura hadn't really given him anything _to _answer; Naruto had always been the big talker.

Something niggled at the back of her mind, but the haze was seeping through her mind like molasses, making her very thoughts heavy and hard to grasp. She was reminded of the feeling she'd gotten during her very first bell test, when Kakashi-sensei had put her under a genjutsu, and she smiled sadly at the memory.

Wait…

Sakura sat up swiftly, suppressing all her chakra, and her mind cleared.

There was someone coming; she was sure of it. Shikamaru had sat up with her, and his eyes told her he'd noticed too. She couldn't see anyone, but that didn't mean they weren't there; Sakura could feel their presence.

She made her decision.

Grabbing his arms, she pulled him to her and pressed her lips against his.

His whole body tensed, and his eyes widened. Sakura tilted her head. "Just play along," she whispered against his lips.

And play along he did.

Sakura had kissed before. She'd dated Naruto for two weeks, but their first kiss had left both of them with the _ew-I-just-kissed-my-sibling _feeling. She'd kissed Lee, but his kiss reminded her of the way friends kiss when they won't see each other for a long time. She'd even kissed Ino; that had been a weird experience. She had enjoyed it, but not enough to say she liked girls.

But Shikamaru's kiss was different from those other kisses. Naruto had been gentle, Lee had been enthusiastic, and Ino had been experimenting, but Shikamaru was…

Well, she didn't exactly know _what_ he was, but he was damn good at it.

It was surprising, actually. Shikamaru hadn't dated anyone since Temari, who'd broken it off fairly early. A long-distance relationship between two people from different _countries _was unlikely to succeed, and the two hadn't been committed.

Temari was missing out.

He bit her bottom lip, making her gasp; but where others would take that opportunity to deepen the kiss, he simply traced the rim of her lips with his tongue and pulled back for a moment before closing the distance to suckle on each of her lips.

A different kind of haze settled over her mind. That watcher was _still _there, but the person had nothing to do with _this _haze. She didn't know whether to be glad or irritated that the person hadn't left yet; on the one hand, they couldn't stop until they were alone. On the other hand, this person was _watching _them.

One of his arms snaked around her, drawing her even closer, and his other hand traced light shapes on the back of her neck, making her twitch. She tugged on a fistful of his hair, and only then did he let her tongue join his.

After a few moments, Sakura felt the presence leave entirely…but she didn't want to stop. She moved closer, wanting the _closeness, _but he moved away slightly and whispered, "They're gone."

Sakura nodded and slipped out of his embrace. "I guess we both did well," she muttered, sitting down momentarily to pull on her sandals. "You're an excellent partner-in-crime."

_And kisser, _she added silently, forcing herself to smile up at him.

She couldn't make out his face; it was shadowed and downcast, but she could see the shine of his eyes. He wasn't smiling, but he wasn't frowning, either.

"We should be getting back soon."

Sakura knew he was right, but she didn't want to. Something strange had happened, between the time they'd arrived and the end of their…whatever it was.

Series of kisses.

Sakura's eyes widened.

_I just kissed Shikamaru. I just kissed my best friend. I just kissed my teammate._

She swallowed, suddenly nervous. She understood why team relationships were not encouraged; if something happened, teamwork would undoubtedly fail. But…

_I liked it._

She'd have to think on this later.

She motioned to Shikamaru, who nodded and walked beside her toward the village. Sakura tried to focus on something – _anything – _that wasn't their kiss. She couldn't understand why she felt so shy; it was only an act! Only a show! She'd had to _act _for missions many times.

This act had affected her differently, but it was _still _an act.

Their apartment building came into view, and Shikamaru walked with her to her apartment. He lived two doors to the right, but it was still a nice gesture.

"Good night," she said softly, giving him a small smile. "I'm glad we did this."

_I'm glad we're on the same page._

"We should do it again sometime."

_We still need to discuss some things._

"Definitely. I'll see you tomorrow?"

_We'll plan it tomorrow._

"Of course."

Sakura pressed a soft kiss on his lips, and whispered, "For appearance's sake."

He nodded and backed away slightly.

"Good night," he called softly, as she shut her door.

_For appearance's sake._

It was all just an act. She'd made herself feel that way, to make it more believable. She was just a great actress.

…Right?

-

When Kakashi-sensei asked Sakura to talk with him, she had to force down a wave of panic. He hadn't been watching them the night before; after all, she would know his presence anywhere. She'd been working with him for ten years.

Still, she worried. She understood now what Naruto had said before he left; he'd always seemed more open than the rest. But he wasn't; not really.

"_Sakura-chan…secrets weigh us down. I don't want to burden you with mine; you've got your own, after all. We all do."_

But she'd insisted he tell her. Now, there was a small part of her that wondered if it would've been better to leave it alone, but Naruto was Naruto; her brother, friend, and teammate. In these uncertain times, he was one of the people she wanted to protect most.

Now, she found herself walking alongside her old sensei, forcing herself to be calm and waiting for him to say his bit.

"Sakura, about Naruto…"

Sakura blinked slowly, gathering her wits. "Yes?"

"I know how hard it is to lose someone you care about. We all wanted to believe in Naruto's innocence, and I guess none of us will ever know, but I don't want you to dwell on it. We have all missed him; but in this time of war, we can not let ourselves be distracted by our pain. We have people to protect, after all."

"_You are a ninja, Sakura-chan."_

Sakura nodded. "I know. I can't be happy, but I promise to be focused."

Kakashi nodded, and they walked along in silence until they reached The Bridge.

"This place reminds me of him," she remarked.

"Many places remind me of him. But nostalgia can be our downfall if we're not careful."

"Do you really believe that?"

Kakashi looked at her sadly. "I try to."

And Sakura understood. Emotions were what made people _human. _Naruto had taught people how to _work with _their emotions; he'd even influenced_Sai, _which…had been a remarkable feat. But ninja from other countries didn't think the same way, and during battles, Konoha Shinobi needed to push their humanity aside. It would not do to be open books for their enemies to read.

"I can deal with this, you know."

He looked at her strangely. "I know that."

"That I can bear it doesn't mean it's easy; but Shikamaru has been comforting since Naruto left."

Kakashi smiled. "I know _that, _too," he said, voice laced with amusement. Sakura blushed.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi held up a finger. "Don't call me 'sensei.' I haven't been your sensei for years."

Sakura scowled good-naturedly, though her cheeks were still hot. "You _are_Kakashi-sensei. Just like Sasuke-kun is Sasuke-kun, even though we were close and he asked me to drop the suffix. Iruka-sensei will always be Iruka-sensei, even though he was close to me, too…just like I was Naruto's 'Sakura-chan.' No matter how close we get or how our relationship changes, you'll always be 'Kakashi-sensei,' because that's who you are to me.

Kakashi was quiet for a few minutes. When he answered, his voice was quiet. "That's part of what I mean by 'nostalgia;' but we can't control these things, can we?"

"No…we can't."

A silence fell between them; not a very _uncomfortable _silence, but one in which they were lost in their own thoughts.

Sakura realized just how much Naruto had rubbed off on her. It hadn't been obvious when he was still in the village; he was vibrant, and he _lived _more than anyone else. It hadn't been easy to see the similarities, because no matter how much she lived, he always lived _more._

But now, she saw the same ideals in herself, and even in Shikamaru. It was to be expected; their team had been one of the most cohesive and well-functioning teams Leaf had to offer, and it was impossible to spend that much time with a person and not pick up some of their habits and ways of life. It was just a little unsettling to see herself as the idealistic type.

Naruto had always been the strong one. He changed people in the most remarkable ways, in a remarkably short time; he fought best when he had people to protect; and he battled that fox every moment, because he cared about everyone and he refused to let them be hurt. After he left, the village had felt so…colorless. She supposed that was why everyone wanted to believe he hadn't left by force; he _couldn't _have betrayed them. He loved them all too much.

But how do you choose between different types of love?

She didn't know the answer.

-

It was hot.

Heat was to be expected; it was summer, after all, and this was Fire Country. But that didn't make the heat any easier to bear. Sakura wriggled out from under her sheets, kicking them aside. It was going to be a long night.

She sighed, and gave up on sleep for now. She wasn't meeting Shikamaru until eleven, and she didn't have a mission tomorrow; she knew she should train in the morning, but she couldn't sleep and if she wasn't energized training would be pointless.

She sat up and yanked her window open. She knew it was a stupid idea, but she wasn't sleeping anyway. Lying back, Sakura went over her conversation with Naruto for what had to be the thousandth time since he left.

"_Naruto?"_

"_S-Sakura-chan!"_

"_What…are you doing?"_

"_Er…I was…"_

_She noticed his pack, and she narrowed her eyes. "Naruto, don't you _dare."

_Naruto sighed. "Listen, Sakura-chan…I have to."_

"_Why? Why do you have to? What is out there that you don't have here?"_

"_Uchiha Itachi," he replied quietly, eyes downcast._

_Sakura hissed. "Uchiha Itachi? He's dead. _You _killed him."_

"_You saw me kill him, that's true."_

"_But…" Sakura frowned. "So all that was just an act."_

"_Yes."_

"_Why?"_

_Naruto studied her critically, before lowering his eyes again. "It's a secret."_

"_You can't tell me? I'm practically your _sister, _Naruto. Why would you lie to me?"_

"_Sakura-chan…secrets weigh us down. I don't want to burden you with mine; you've got your own, after all. We all do."_

"_Don't give me that! Why can't you tell me? I'll help you figure this out. Please…don't leave."_

"_I _have _to."_

"_At least tell me_why! _You're treating me just like Sasuke-kun did before _he_left. You know what that did to me; I'll be able to deal with this better if you explain yourself. I'll yell if you leave."_

_For a moment, Sakura tensed; the scenario reminded her too much of Sasuke, and she had an irrational fear of Naruto knocking her out, just as Sasuke had._

_But he didn't move; he just looked at her, with unreadable eyes, before he spoke quietly._

"_If I tell you, then I don't want you to tell anyone about my reasons. You'll have another secret; one you shouldn't have to bear. If I leave like this, they'll just declare me a missing-nin and you won't have to keep anything from anyone."_

"_Oh, bullshit. I may be a kunoichi of Konoha, but you're family and I'd rather support my family than be completely honest with my village. Like you said: we all have our secrets."_

"_All right," he said after a few moments of hesitation._

_He paused, seeming to gather his thoughts. "Love," he said finally, catching her eyes._

_Sakura looked at him blankly. "…Love?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Love…and Uchiha Itachi…and Uzumaki Naruto…I can't see how those can possibly relate."_

"_But they do, and this is something I need to do."_

"_What…how can you…how can you give up your dreams…give up your life like this? He tried to _kill_ you!"_

"_What happened with Sasuke?"_

_Sakura blinked. "What?"_

"_Why did you want to leave with Sasuke," Naruto asked again, quieter this time._

"_Because of…love."_

"_Sasuke was a traitor. But you loved him; you loved him enough to throw away your life to follow him. My reasons are different from yours, but the underlying reason is love in both of our stories."_

"_But…"_

"_Sakura-chan," Naruto said softly, walking toward her again. "I loved you for a long time. Do you know why?"_

_She shook her head, unshed tears in her eyes._

"_Ninja must learn to look below the surface. In battle, I've never been good at that. But with people…"_

_I loved you because I saw in you what others could not see. When girls your age looked at you, they saw a smart girl they envied. They teased you about your forehead because it made you feel small. When Sasuke looked at you, he saw someone who would drag him down; not because you didn't have potential, but because he was afraid to forge bonds with people. He saw you as someone who could potentially make him care, and he didn't want that."_

_Naruto smiled gently. "When I looked at you, I saw a pretty face with a smart brain behind it. I saw a kind person; you may have been mean to me, but you were taught your whole life to hate me. I saw potential to be a great kunoichi; you may have been weak physically, but you are smart and you are loyal. You looked at Sasuke, and saw the human soul underneath his vengeful state of mind. I loved you because I could see you; and when you wanted to, you could look below the surface. I wanted you to love me back, Sakura-chan. But I was younger then…and we hadn't kissed yet."_

_Tears fell from her eyes then, and Naruto put his arms around her in a soothing embrace._

"_You are a great woman, Sakura-chan," he whispered into her hair. "Out of everyone I've ever known, you are the most amazing person. Sasuke had his demons to face, and Leaf knows I have mine. You have a way with life I'll never have…"_

_He smoothed her hair and sighed. "Please don't ever change."_

_And then he was gone. But Sakura didn't miss his final words, which seemed to float on the breeze._

"_You are a ninja, Sakura-chan."_

That last phrase echoed through her brain, tickling at the back of her head. It was important somehow, but she didn't know _why; _it was like she was missing some crucial part of the story. She knew that Naruto hadn't given her all his reasons; he'd been too vague about it for her to feel believe that amount of information was everything.

"_You are a ninja, Sakura-chan."_

What _was _it about that sentence that nagged her so?

Some of his other statements had been brought up repeatedly since his supposed death, as well.

"_Well, then, he's not dead," Kiba stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "He's too stubborn to die…and I know he's the same person, under the surface."_

Ninja must learn to look below the surface.

"_Ninja must learn to look below the surface."_

Sakura gasped and bolted upright.

How could she have been so stupid? She stood quickly and pulled on a light top, not bothering to change out of her shorts or put on any shoes. She bolted out of her apartment, pausing only to lock the door behind her, and raced to the apartment two doors to the right.

"Shikamaru," she called urgently, pounding on the door."

The door opened quickly, and she caught his eyes. "Can I spend the night here?"

_I need to tell you something _now.

"Sure," he said confusedly, rubbing sleep out of his eyes and stepping back to let her in. He locked the door behind her, while she closed the window and pulled the curtains closed.

"Shikamaru," she whispered urgently.

"What is it, Sakura?" His voice was laced with sleep, but she knew his mind was alert.

She lowered her voice even more; she couldn't sense anyone, but that didn't mean someone couldn't get past her radar.

"Naruto said he left because of love."

Shikamaru squinted at her through the dark. "You said that," he replied.

"I've been thinking about the conversation we had before he left. He told me he was leaving because of _love. _I told him that Itachi, Naruto, and love in the same topic was inconceivable, and he said that it was, and leaving was something he needed to do."

"Go on," he said slowly, and Sakura knew he was on the same page.

"He asked me why I wanted to leave with Sasuke, all those years ago. I told him it was because of love…just like his reason. Then," she continued, "he replied with these exact words: "Sasuke was a traitor. But you loved him; you loved him enough to throw away your life to follow him. My reasons are different from yours, but the underlying reason is love in both of our stories." I didn't understand then, but…"

Understanding dawned in Shikamaru's eyes.

"He never said he loved _Itachi."_

Sakura nodded, relieved that Shikamaru understood. "Exactly."


	3. Code

Below the Surface: Chapter Three

Code

* * *

"Tsunade-sama," Sakura said tentatively, making sure to keep her voice sad. 

"Sakura."

"Er…I was wondering…"

Tsunade sighed. "Spit it out, Sakura. You're a strong kunoichi; act like one."

Sakura winced. "Well, I just wanted to know…may I borrow all your files about Naruto?"

Tsunade's eyes widened in surprise. "What? Why?"

"I just want to know everything…I know there are things he never told us, and…I just want some closure," she said quietly. "I want to know who it is that I am mourning."

The Hokage's eyes softened. "I understand where you're coming from, Sakura, but…"

"Please," Sakura begged, tears forming in her eyes. "I have to find some sort of finality…or some part of me will always be grieving." Sakura lowered her voice to a whisper. "There are ninja who get stuck in their grief, and who _become _the person they lost. I can't afford get stuck…I need to be effective and there's only one Naruto. Anything else would be a cheap knock-off that would make everyone sad."

There was silence for a moment, before Tsunade sighed. "You know as well as I do that records can only be seen by the family of the person."

Sakura nodded. "I _do _know that. Adopted family can see them too, right?"

"Yes."

"Then," Sakura said with conviction, "I would be able to. He is my brother; I am the closest thing to family he had."

Sakura stood her ground while Tsunade studied her. Finally, Tsunade smiled a small smile. "I'm glad he found family."

"I am, too."

-

Naruto's files were large and strange. In his early years, the only detailed reports were of his mischief, fights with his classmates and bad grades; the files about his academy training were vague at best, and his actual abilities weren't reported at all until the day he graduated.

Sakura knew _why, _of course, but the knowledge didn't make her any less angry and ashamed. She had been among those who had shunned him, and hated him; granted, most of that had come from being smitten with Sasuke and Naruto being the only kid with enough guts (or maybe just ignorance about the Uchiha clan) to stand up to him. But during the academy, the principles of Shinobi life had been drilled into their heads. The one they focused on many times was _looking below the surface. _It was easy in theory; however, it was rare for anyone to look below Naruto's surface. He'd had to prove himself the_ hard way._

His genin reports were incomplete, as well; but for a different reason. Typically, a person's jounin sensei would keep track of their progress until they became a chuunin. But no one had ever been able to call Naruto 'normal,' and he'd been a genin until he was 16 – and still managed to be on par with any chuunin and several jounin. In life, ranks didn't matter…but on paper, they were everything. Naruto had been away with Jiraiya-sama (ero-sennin, _ha) _for two years, and he'd filed a separate report.

After that, his records were a miscellany of reports written by his trainers. The dates he had reached chuunin and jounin status were noted, but where the promotions would normally be celebrated, the only mentions of them were dates and sparse notes.

She and Shikamaru were holed up in his apartment, sitting on the floor with all of Naruto's files spread out between them. Shikamaru had a thin stack of matching papers in his hands, and was reading the top one with a small frown.

"What have you got there?"

Shikamaru answered in a slow, contemplating voice. "Naruto was asked to become Hokage three times; the last was two months before he left."

Sakura's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "I never knew about that!"

"No one did, except Tsunade-sama. I don't think this file was supposed to be included. It's obvious that this is a personal file; it looks _almost _like a journal of some sort. But while we have it, we might as well look over it; she gave it to us, after all. Lack of attention on her part won't get us into trouble."

"Can I see that?"

Shikamaru handed it over wordlessly. Instead of picking up another file, he sat quietly, waiting for her to read the papers.

_March 18: I asked Uzumaki Naruto to be my successor. I was fully expecting him to accept, but I was shocked to hear that he didn't think he 'deserved it.'_

_After asking his reasons, he replied:_

"_I'm sorry, Tsunade-sama, but I can't be Hokage if I can't protect everyone. I'm definitely not the strongest one in the village. I want to say yes, but I refuse to let my village down."_

_He wouldn't say any more on the subject, but before we parted ways, he told me that in two months, he might be ready._

_This is all very confusing. What is it that's holding him back?_

Sakura read the next page.

_May 25: Uzumaki Naruto has declined the position once again. He still thinks he doesn't deserve to be Hokage; there's something he's not telling me, but he guards it well. I don't see any animosity in him; but I don't see any reason he would have to refuse the position he's worked for all these years. Guilt, perhaps?_

_When I asked him to explain, he answered:_

"_I'm not strong enough to protect everyone. The Hokage needs to think of the whole village. I'm strong enough to protect them from most threats; however, there are some that I'll never be able to stop. Too many people have been hurt because of me. Maybe in a few months I'll be ready."_

_I don't understand that statement, but he wouldn't say any more._

Sakura frowned, but went on to the next page.

_September 29: Uzumaki Naruto is very stubborn. This time, he looked me in the eye and told me he would never become Hokage. He sounded empty when he said it; I know it pains him to say that, and I don't know why he'd refuse. He would only say:_

"_I'd kill myself before putting anyone in danger…and if I become Hokage, everyone will be endangered. I will not be responsible for the deaths of any more people."_

_That kid is frustrating the hell out of me, but I can't do anything more. He has refused point-blank, and there's nothing I can say or do to change his mind. Regardless of what he thinks, I know he's the best candidate, for the same reasons he gave me when he refused my offer. I know he'd be the best Hokage we've ever seen…but we'll never see it, because he asked me never to offer again._

_What am I to do? No one else is worthy of the title._

_Damn kid; he's inadvertently raised my standards so high I won't be satisfied with just anyone._

Sakura turned to the last page.

_November 30: Uzumaki Naruto has defected; or at least, that's what it looks like. His disappearance was too clean to be a kidnapping, but something has been bothering me all day._

_He sealed his necklace inside a scroll, and left it in his apartment for me to find. Along with the scroll, he left a letter. I have included it here, so I do not forget._

_**Hey there, you old bat!**_

_**There's something I want to tell you, but I don't think I can say everything. I have a feeling I might be leaving, in which case I won't be able to come back unless I kill someone. You know how bad at that I am…but I'll do my best if it comes to that.**_

_**But that's not really the point of this letter. You asked me three times to become the Hokage, and I refused every time. I want to…I really, really want to. But I have some personal issues I have to take care of. I guess you could say I'm battling inner demons, or whatever. I don't want to leave, and I'll do everything in my power to stay. But **_**if **_**I end up missing, please mark me as a missing-nin. It will be easier on everyone to think of me that way. Plus, the only people I want searching for me are those creepy hunter-nin. Those guys give me the shivers, so they're easier to get away from.**_

_**If I die, please know that I love everyone and I really **_**did **_**want to be Hokage – I still do. But it would be pointless for me to accept at this point…I can't protect anyone if I can't even protect myself. I want to be selfish, but I am a ninja and I have to think of others.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Uzumaki Naruto**_

_**PS. The asshole who lives inside me says he will get his revenge, and everyone will die. Jeez, if he was more cliché he'd be doing an evil-villain laugh.**_

_**Actually, I**_** really **_**want to see that. It would be hilarious.**_

_I'm not sure why, but I get the feeling this letter is trying to say something other than what's written; his choice in wording makes me wonder if he's using some sort of code to convey a message. The problem is I have no idea what that code is, or what it could be saying._

Sakura widened her eyes. "Shikamaru…have you read this last page?"

Shikamaru nodded. "Yeah. That's what surprised me. I'm guessing that Tsunade-sama is right, and the code Naruto used is _ours. _So…all_ we _have to do is figure out the meaning below the words."

"_Ninja must learn to look below the surface."_

"Well…I think we should get started then."

-

Shikamaru yawned. Sakura shared his exhaustion; they'd been studying the files for six straight hours. However, neither of them wanted to stop…they both knew that _something _was waiting just out of their grasp.

"Shikamaru," she said suddenly, as the particular phrasing in Naruto's letter caught her eye. "Look at this."

"That's what doesn't make sense to me."

Sakura shook her head. "It makes perfect sense, if you think about it. Remember what I said about his last words to me?"

Shikamaru nodded. "Yeah…it was just as…"

His eyes widened, and a look of disbelief shone through. "How could we have missed that?"

"I think that was his intention. For some reason, I don't think he would've left this for Tsunade-sama to decode…I think he left it for us."

"So…now that we have the clues, let's unravel this."

"All right. Well,_ here, _it says that he won't be able to come back unless he kills someone. _Someone. _He doesn't mention names; just like he didn't say Itachi's name. It's only _implied."_

Sakura pointed to another spot. "Here, it says he'll 'do his best' to kill this someone. He doesn't say he 'will,' or he'll 'try,' or he 'can't.' He says he'll 'do his best.' He uses that term when he needs to do something, but he doesn't have good odds."

Shikamaru nodded and took over. "He says 'personal issues…' and uses the term 'inner demons.' Most everyone wouldn't take that at face value, because that term is used so loosely most of the time."

"He _asked_ Hokage-sama to declare him a missing-nin. Meaning he didn't quite betray us; but we know that already. He also says that the hunter-nin will be easier to _get away from. _He never says anything about _killing _them. We both know that Uchiha Itachi has no problems killing people – but Naruto didn't say that. And, though we didn't send out hunter-nin from Konoha, there have been various freelance hunters and such that have spotted them and tailed them. None of them have ever been killed."

"Yeah," Sakura continued. "He uses the terms 'love' and 'protection' a lot throughout his letter, and he mentions the inability to protect_ himself."_

"There's something huge we're missing, though, and I'm not sure where to look. I mean…all of these clues are pointing to…something, and if we can figure out what that 'something' is…"

"…Then we'll have his story – or at least part of it," Sakura finished for him.

"Well…the only thing left is this postscript. Something's off about it…why would he write this?"

Sakura frowned. "I don't know…that's not really something to joke about."

Shikamaru drew in a breath sharply. "It's not a joke," he said suddenly.

"What?"

"It's not a joke. That's our biggest clue."

Sakura read through the postscript again. "I…don't understand."

"Start from the bottom and read through the clues – but leave the postscript for last."

"Okay…he says that he's not strong enough to protect himself, so he can't protect others. He _asks _her to label him a missing-nin, when he could have just asked for permission to leave the village. He mentions battling his 'inner demons,' and that he'll do his best to kill the person he…oh…"

Sakura's stomach dropped. "Why the hell…"

Shikamaru shook his head. "Remember what he told you before he left? His reason for leaving?"

"Love," she whispered.

"Love,_" _he agreed.

"He's so stupid! Why would he…why does he think…" Sakura trailed off, battling tears. "Sasuke-kun was right when he called him an idiot. He's the biggest moron I've ever met."

"I know."

They sat in silence for a few moments. Sakura suddenly felt small; she was one woman in a world full of mystery. Naruto – the only family she had left – was like a force of nature; bigger, more powerful, and different from the rest of the human race. She had no doubt that if anyone could do it, _he _could…

…But she didn't want him to have to. He'd sacrificed so much already, to save people who wouldn't have given him a second thought…until he became too powerful to ignore. She felt tears well up in her eyes again.

"Shikamaru," she said quietly, "he said 'if I die.' That means he was planning for that…but it doesn't mean he was expecting it."

"I know that."

"But…that's not what I'm worried about."

Shikamaru shook his head. "I know."

"From the looks of this file, he'd been in contact with Itachi for at _least _eight months."

"But we know they'd probably been communicating longer than that."

"Yeah."

Sakura stood, feeling jittery. There was _something _that didn't quite add up…and she couldn't put her finger on exactly what it was. She began to pace agitatedly, before she felt Shikamaru put his hands on her shoulders to stop her.

"You're going to give yourself an ulcer if you keep worrying like that."

She chuckled halfheartedly. "I know. But…something's missing here, and I don't know what it is."

He sat down, and Sakura sat next to him. "There's something _there, _just below the surface."

She leaned her head over to rest on his shoulder. "You're a good friend. You know that, right?"

"I suppose," he said noncommittally.

"What I'm wondering," she said quietly, clasping her hands together in front of her knees, "is what he needs _Itachi _for."

"I've been wondering that too."

"Well…what do we know about him?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "Not much. Just that he's a complete and utter bastard, he's tall, he's got the classic Uchiha looks and an advanced Sharingan, he killed off the clan to get it, and he joined-"

Sakura's head flew up quickly, cracking against his jaw. "Ow," he said, rubbing his cheek. "What was that for?"

Sakura waved him off. "You just said it," she said quickly.

"Said _what?"_

"I asked him what was out there that we didn't have _here. _He said 'Uchiha Itachi.' I didn't realize that he wasn't talking about loving_ Itachi, _back then, but…"

Shikamaru's eyes widened. "You're right."

"He's such an_ idiot!"_

"I know."

"Itachi was considered a prodigy. He killed off the Uchiha clan, but he didn't do it to get the advanced Sharingan – he already had it. Sasuke-kun told us that in order to gain the advanced Sharingan, he would've needed to kill the person closest to him. So…he killed his clan for another reason. Probably to let go of all the ties he had with our village…though, why he left Sasuke-kun alive, I don't know. He joined Akatsuki after that."

Shikamaru nodded in understanding. "Itachi knows more about the bijuu than anyone else alive. Naruto needed his help for something…which is why he only pretended to kill him. But…that would mean they'd been in contact before."

"But that's not the _point. _Itachi – _Uchiha _Itachi – has something that no one in the village has or will ever have."

Shikamaru sighed heavily and closed his eyes. "The true form of the Mangekyou Sharingan."


	4. Fake It

Ugh, this chapter's a bit of an angst-fest...I don't really like writing angsty Naruto stories, since most of them don't seem like an angsty bunch. But I was trying to set a mood here - war and the loss of loved ones can dampen even the brightest of spirits.

* * *

Sakura's hazy mind deduced two things: 

The morning sunlight was _way _too bright, and she was snuggled up to a Warm Thing. Secure in her knowledge that the Warm Thing wasn't an enemy, she snuggled closer and hid her face from the sun.

Warm Thing shifted a bit, making her feel more comfortable, and she sighed contentedly. Warm Thing was comforting, safe, and smelled really good.

-

The first thing Sakura noticed when her eyes fluttered open was that the Warm Thing from earlier was actually a sleeping Shikamaru.

The next thing she noticed was that they were both lying on top of files and scrolls.

The third thing she noticed was the scroll digging into her side.

She sat up and stretched, yawning sleepily and rubbing her eyes to stimulate them into wakefulness.

It worked.

Sakura gasped sharply, suddenly embarrassed for some unfathomable reason. This was_ Shikamaru; _the same guy she'd been working with for years. The same guy who was working with her to help Naruto.

_The same guy you wouldn't mind kissing again, _a little part of her subconscious supplied. Sakura narrowed her eyes. Just because _some _part of her thought that, didn't mean she had to listen. Shikamaru was a _teammate, _and that had all been an _act._

So why…

She switched the track on her train of thought, and turned her attentions to last night's discoveries.

1: Naruto had _turned down _the Hokage position _three times_.

2: He did _not _defect (or at least, not in the traditional sense…though to outsiders there would be no difference); in _his _mind, he was perfectly justified in leaving.

3: He had only pretended to kill Uchiha Itachi, presumably because he needed his Sharingan.

4: His battle with the fox was harder than he'd ever let on.

5: He was planning to kill the fox.

It was supposed to be impossible to kill a bijuu; however, it _was _possible to kill a jinchuuriki. She didn't want to think about that option. With the Sharingan's unique qualities, there might be a way to keep a demon under control, but to _kill it…_

If bijuu were made of chakra, then the chakra must (in some way) be a sentient substance. That would mean that the demon had a mind…or spirit…or something along those lines. It was easy to kill a body, but could a mind be killed? Could a spirit be killed? There was much guesswork involved; logically, asking for help from a person with Uchiha eyes was a good idea. But…

_Uchiha Itachi?_

As far as she knew, Itachi had never had any feelings…either positive or negative…toward her surrogate brother. And Naruto…well, he'd never really told her what he thought about the former Akatsuki member, but she could guess that he wasn't too fond of anyone who tried to kill him just to get more power.

But…

He'd forgiven Sasuke.

Sasuke, who nearly killed him to obtain the Mangekyou Sharingan, had been forgiven before he'd even apologized. Naruto was a forgiving person by nature; he managed to change people for the better – always – and he never had any hard feelings toward them. If he could forgive Sasuke…could he forgive Itachi?

In Sakura's mind, it was a completely different situation.

But _was _it,_ really?_

She bit her lip and shifted, leaning against the wall. Naruto had always been supportive of her, and she wanted to be _his _support, now…but it was _so damn hard _to do, when the very same person who'd caused so much grief for her loved ones was the one person who might successfully help Naruto succeed in his stupid, noble, self-sacrificing, self-assigned mission.

He was such an _idiot,_trying to _save _everyone all the time!

But there were two types of idiocy: Naruto's brand of idiocy, which consisted of faith to the point of naivety; and the mainstream type of idiocy, which consisted of deliberate denial about what was right in front of one's face.

This in mind, Sakura could honestly say that she was an idiot, too; but that was what came with emulating an idealist.

Shikamaru stirred, and she glanced over at him. He looked peaceful when he slept; many people would raise eyebrows if she commented, but she had a feeling that Shikamaru slept so much because he preferred not to be awake.

It was his own brand of idealism, she thought. He'd once had his whole life planned out; the amount of children he would have, the type of woman he'd marry, and the type of life he'd have were all factored in. He preferred the mundane, and she thought she knew why.

Shikamaru was a unique individual. He was the kind of genius people in the Shinobi world would write off easily; his combat skills, while powerful in their own right, weren't particularly explosive. The kind of genius that was appreciated was the kind who succeeded quickly and powerfully, and if there was anything Shikamaru was, it was subtle.

And because of his brilliant mind, he could pick apart life, and see it as it truly was – if he wished. Sakura thought he probably didn't like what he saw…but it was too late to turn back now, because he had people he cared about and he couldn't just _abandon _them. Shinobi life was rigid, and he probably wanted a way – no matter how small – to have control over _something._

It was frightening…not because she thought he would abandon her, but because she sometimes felt like that too, and occasionally she thought she'd like nothing more than to just give it up already. They were in a _war; _her family was _dead; _and the last person she could call 'brother' was _missing._

And for those same reasons, she _couldn't _give up.

It would be an insult to Naruto, anyway.

She watched detachedly as Shikamaru blinked away the haze of early morning, and she noticed that even though he'd just woke up, he was already on high alert.

They'd been trained since childhood to be aware at all times; it was saddening, but necessary.

Kind of a strange concept, when she thought about it; without ninja, they wouldn't have to worry about these stupid squabbles between villages, which blew out of control and ended in war. But, conversely, without ninja, defenseless people would have a greater chance of getting killed.

If team seven hadn't decided to finish their first mission away from the village, Tazuna-san would've been killed, and Wave would be in ruin…or at least in a very sorry state.

She supposed it was just that people were _human, _and human nature dictated that desire _could _override logic. Easily.

"It's amazing how stupid we can be," Shikamaru said quietly.

There he went, reading her mind again.

"Yeah…we're all human."

She laughed suddenly; a sharp, not-quite-bitter sound that wasn't harsh, but wasn't joyful, either. "They used to say that Naruto was a demon. But he's kinder than anyone else I have ever known. If demons are that kind, then maybe being human isn't such a good thing."

He shook his head, looking at her sternly. "Naruto isn't the demon."

That sentence meant so much more than just 'Naruto isn't the fox.' It meant 'Naruto isn't the demonic one in this situation.'

And, underlying all of that, 'We are all demons here.'

"I know. It's just…sometimes I wonder if humans are just…inherently bad. Or at least…if _some _of us are."

He shrugged. "I think it's a matter of opinion, really."

He was sitting next to her now – when had he moved? – and gazing at some invisible object across the room. "Bad and good are relative."

"How do you mean?"

She was pretty sure she understood him…but maybe he could help her sort through her confusion. Most of her thoughts lately were dangerously approaching 'traitorous,' after all.

"Well…from my standpoint, humans are born human. We aren't 'good' or 'bad' when we're born. What we _are _is inherently _curious. _When we're raised, we're given a specific view of life, and our curiosity leads us elsewhere. It's our childhood that gives us choices, but it's our choices that make us who we are. But who are we to decide what's good?"

She nodded. "Well…I think I understand. It's 'okay' to kill enemies, and we get rewarded for a job well done. But it's 'wrong' to kill any other time, and we are frowned upon if we do. It was 'okay' to hate Naruto, because he was 'dangerous,' but it was 'wrong' to hate Sasuke, who was the one who actually betrayed us. It doesn't make much sense, but there you have it."

"But more than anything else…we all let fear cloud our judgment. I haven't met a single person who doesn't…and that _includes _Naruto. For all his selfless actions, he's controlled by fear…probably more than most. He's afraid to lose the ones he loves, and he's afraid that people were right after all, and he really _is _the fox. He doesn't want to hurt anyone, because that is his worst nightmare."

"That's why he left…and why he won't come back until he finds some way to kill the demon. He'll do it or die…and if he can't find a way, he'll make Itachi kill him."

She was surprised she could speak of this so calmly. She was discussing the possible death of her surrogate brother, and she wasn't sobbing…she wasn't yelling.

The only person who didn't seem to be completely desensitized was Naruto…but he was different. Special. Stronger.

It was _easy _to lose oneself in the job. ANBU became ANBU for a reason, after all.

She suddenly felt Shikamaru's arms around her, and tasted salt on her lips. She wiped her face, and discovered tears.

But Shikamaru wasn't the one crying.

When had she started crying?

"Life is just troublesome, isn't it?"

Yes. Yes, it was.

But Naruto would never give up. And she wouldn't, either.

-

Nighttime always brought back bittersweet memories of lost friends.

Chouji was the clouds that occasionally rolled by; they were often unnoticed, but when people _did _notice them, they were powerful enough to block out the moon.

Shino was that little cluster of stars to the left; if she squinted, she could almost make out a person.

Lee was the gathering of stars in the east. So bright, but some of the first to disappear at dawn.

That grouping of stars to the north…that represented those nameless adults who had lost their lives protecting her village – and her family.

And right there, hanging in the sky, was Sasuke.

If Naruto was midday sun, Sasuke was midnight moon. At first glance, they were different in every way…one shrouded in darkness, and one basking in light. But they were both sources of light, in different ways…and the fact that the moon only shines because of the sun is only of consequence if one knows how the system works.

She laughed hollowly.

She sometimes felt utterly alone…throughout her whole ninja career, she'd been watching the backs of her teammates. At first, it was because she was too weak…and then she made a vow to get stronger. And she did.

But then, she was watching their backs in a different sense; she was looking out for them. She refused to let them get hurt any more than they already were. When Sasuke came back…she'd felt complete again. Not because _Sasuke _was back…but because _team seven _was back.

Not that they were ever_ called _'team seven' once he returned.

No, many people whispered about the three who would become stronger than the densetsu no sannin – and why shouldn't they, since they'd each been trained by one of the three?

And now, Sakura was left watching again…watching as Sasuke died first, and as Naruto marched off to his inevitable death.

And she couldn't do_ anything._

But she wasn't one to angst over things for very long; war was a serious business, and even though the business with Akatsuki had all blown over, it was still a dangerous world out there.

At seventeen, Sasuke gave his life to save hers. He hadn't _needed _to do it; she had been fully prepared to die. All kunoichi were trained to face death head-on, and not look back. But he'd darted in and saved her…because he felt that he owed her, Naruto, and all of Konoha. He _had _owed them…but to give his life…

Sakura shoved her fists into her eyes, increasing the pressure until the tears stopped flowing.

And then, there was Naruto. Always willing to do whatever it took to save everyone, even at the cost of his own life…but he never died, because he was_ Naruto, _and no matter how she thought about it, she couldn't ever imagine him dead. He always came out of _everything._

That just made it harder to bear the knowledge that he would most likely die soon. Naruto was human, and therefore mortal. He wasn't a genius, and he wasn't a prodigy. He often got by on sheer luck and thinking on-the-fly – and excessive use of kage-bunshin, of course.

She stood and stretched, taking one last look at the night sky before running off the roof and down the walls of the building until she came to her window.

She wanted to sleep, but she couldn't; her bed was uncomfortable and her apartment was too dark – or was it too bright?

She left the room silently.

-

She awoke in Shikamaru's apartment – again. She hadn't asked if she could come in last night, but she knew he'd known when she came. He was a _Shinobi; _no matter how lazy he was, he wouldn't have survived this long if he wasn't aware.

She didn't want to move, and he didn't seem in too much of a hurry to move either.

"Jeez, woman, you might as well move in," he muttered darkly – though the effect was lessened drastically as he spit out a mouthful of her hair.

"That's…a good idea," she replied quietly.

They were silent for a moment, before he spoke again. "We're going to have to do something soon, you know."

He wasn't talking about moving.

"I know," she sighed. "But you know what will happen when we do."

"Do you _care _what everyone else thinks?"

Sakura shook her head, a bit sadly. "No…but I do care what Naruto thinks. He'll kill us, you know."

"He can't kill us if he's already dead," he pointed out bluntly.

"Which is why this is a lose-lose situation. But we have to do what's important to us…and I'd rather have Naruto be angry with me than dead because I couldn't do anything."

"We won't let that happen."

"No," she agreed. "We won't."

She wished she could feel as confident as she sounded.

"_Fake it till you make it, Sakura-chan! You just have to shove it all away until you can really deal with it!"_

Yes…

_Fake it till you make it._

And she _would _make it, because Naruto needed her – even if he wouldn't admit it – and she didn't want to have to watch his back as he left her for good.


	5. Mission to Wave

I'm sorry for not updating sooner, and I'm sorry for the short chapter; I just wanted to get everything updated today. Yesterday was my birthday (December 10), and I was going to update all my stories as a birthday present to all of you, but my sister kept me busy. Now, it's 4:30 AM on December 11, but I've updated!

To be completely impolite, I'm going to ask if anyone is willing to do ObitoxNaruto fan art or one-shots for a birthday present? Zheyne has me hooked, and Z has been shunned - I said that in AD.

Anyhow, it's not a big deal. Thanks for waiting patiently, and now...on with the story!

* * *

For some reason, Tuesdays were particularly dreary for Sakura. She didn't know _why,_and honestly, she didn't really _care _why; they just_were, _and she'd decided long ago to just get through those horrible Tuesdays that came her way. 

Which was why she was sitting here, in Shikamaru's apartment, planning their escape – on Tuesday.

Sakura knew that what they were doing was dangerous. She knew that she shouldn't be doing this. She knew that they were most likely going to be labeled traitors, missing-nin, and be hunted.

She also didn't care.

There were two types of loyalty, in her mind: loyalty to a group of people, and loyalty to a loved one. Sakura would gladly give up her place among her people to help her brother; especially since she wasn't even sure about her own loyalty to Leaf in the first place. It was a saddening thought, but it _was _true.

Naruto probably would've wanted to kick her, if he knew.

"Eh, Sakura," Shikamaru drawled, "this _plan _is too troublesome. I know you want it to be perfect, but wouldn't it just be better to slip away without anyone noticing? This should be done as simply as possible, so there's less room for things to go wrong."

Sakura knew that, of course, but…

"If we get sent out of the village together, we can have a head start. They won't look for us until we're late returning. We can ask for it."

"But we can't be sure that no one else will be sent with us."

Sakura smiled a very Naruto-esque smile. "_That," _she said, "won't be a problem."

Shikamaru looked at her warily. "What are you planning?"

"Just wait," she said. "You'll find out."

-

"You…_what,"_Tsunade-sama nearly shouted.

Sakura blushed and nodded. "I know, it's a little sudden, but-oof!"

"I'm so glad you've finally come to your senses, Sakura," Tsunade-sama cried. "I'm sure _Naruto _will be very pleased when he finds out."

Sakura looked at Tsunade-sama confusedly. "What do you mean, Tsunade-sama?"

The Hokage smiled mysteriously. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Sakura frowned. "So…about that-"

"I can't grant that request, Sakura. I'm sorry about that," Tsunade-sama replied sternly. "However…I can send you two on a two-month liaison assignment. I want you to go to Wave. That will give you enough time to do what you have to, right?"

Sakura looked at Tsunade-sama in shock. Did she know? Did she not _care?_

"Sakura," the Hokage said, "This is an official mission, and it starts tomorrow. I expect you to report to me at eight o'clock; don't be late. However, you only need two weeks at most to complete the assignment I'm giving you. The rest of the time can be used for your…honeymoon."

Sakura smiled softly. "Thanks, Tsunade-sama."

She bowed and turned to go, but Tsunade-sama's next words stopped her in her tracks. It was said quietly, but Sakura heard it. "Tell him hi for me, will you?"

She didn't have to ask who 'he' was.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama. I'll tell him."

-

"Shikamaru, get packing. We're leaving tomorrow," Sakura ordered. "I want to leave as soon as possible."

Shikamaru's eyebrows raised. "You pulled it off?"

"Yes," Sakura replied. "Tsunade-sama was very _understanding _of the situation."

"Oh…_really."_

"Yeah. I told her we were secretly getting married, and that we wanted a honeymoon. She couldn't give us time off, but she gave us two months to complete a two-week task. She said Naruto would be very happy to hear this."

He glanced at her from his position above his pack. "She did, did she?"

"She wanted to say hello to him, one last time…we both miss him," Sakura added.

He got the message and straightened. "Right. We leave tomorrow at what time?"

"We report to Tsunade-sama at eight o'clock tomorrow morning," she answered. "We should get some rest…husband."

He grimaced. "Don't call me that, you bothersome girl."

"Oh, stop it," she said 'teasingly.' In an undertone, she muttered, "We need this to look as realistic as possible. Just go with it until we get out of the village."

"Sure, sure," he said.

"I'm going to go get my pack and spend the night here; it'll be easier for us to get there together if we wake up in the same place," she tossed out.

She didn't mention how sleeping near Shikamaru made her feel safer all of a sudden.

"Fine," he sighed.

After preparing for bed, Sakura slipped under the blankets beside Shikamaru. "Good night," she whispered.

"Mm," he replied, already half asleep.

She smiled; same old Shikamaru, even after all this.

-

"Haruno Sakura," Tsunade-sama barked. "Nara Shikamaru."

"Yes, Hokage-sama," they both replied.

"You are to carry these missives to Wave. I want you to stay there until they reply, and bring their answer back. You have two months to accomplish this; if it takes longer, you are to send a message to me, explaining the situation in detail. We are pushing for alliance with them. Don't do anything to jeopardize the situation."

Sakura knew that the mission was valid; an alliance with Wave meant trade and free passage, in exchange for Shinobi help. Their help would only be genin, but Tsunade-sama was making that very clear. Wave was in danger, because they didn't have Shinobi of their own; this proposition was beneficial for both parties and would most likely be accepted right away.

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Sakura and Shikamaru intoned.

"We won't disappoint you," Sakura said, and she knew that Tsunade-sama caught the hidden meaning.

And they were off.


End file.
